


My world

by A_Lawliet



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Neil Perry (Dead Poets Society)/Original Character(s), Neil Perry (Dead Poets Society)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	My world

You and your boyfriend Neil Perry sat next to each other in study hall, not that anyone, except for the boys and the Captain, knew about you being a couple. You wouldn’t dream of telling your grandfather, Mr Nolan, about your boyfriend. He would sent you away and beat Neil for good measure.  
You could feel Neil’s gaze on you as you read, it wasn’t an intense one, more of a loving soft one. He puts a loose strand of hair behind your ear, then runs his hand down from your shoulder to the small of your back. A simple sweet gesture, but it still sent a shiver down your spine. You can feel your cheeks heat up as he did that, ‘Neil, is something wrong?’ you whisper, trying not to attract attention from Mr McAllister. Neil leans close so that your noses are touching. ‘You know I love you, right?’ He mumbled to you. You smile and nod, ‘And I love you.’  
He smiles brightly, then his eyes shoot to where Mr McAllister sits, checking if he is watching. He pecked your lips before saying: ‘You’re my world.’ then pecking your lips again and leaning back. At first you didn’t seem to register the significance of what he had said, but when you did, you smiled brightly.  
You moved your chair closer to his, you can see him smile as he continues to read his book. You gently took hold of his chin so that he was turned back to you. You kissed him, longer then he had just moments before.  
‘And you’re mine.’


End file.
